


Ранняя зима на холме Химринг

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Фингон навещает Маэдроса в Химринге во время Долгого мира





	Ранняя зима на холме Химринг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Winter at Himring Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768626) by [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun). 



> Примечание автора: Беззаботный взгляд на тему, которую обычно пишут ангстовой и переполненной трагическими намеками

Морозный воздух обжигал легкие Фингона приятным напоминанием, как хорошо быть живым. Его конь всхрапывал и танцевал на месте, не понимая, зачем тот остановил его на гребне холма. Дома Фингон заявил, что для снега еще слишком рано, и все остальные продолжали настаивать на обратном, хотя было уже слишком поздно. От раскатистого, пусть и приглушенного снежным покровом на башенках и крышах, смеха Фингона, когда тот завидел угрюмую крепость, командир отряда лишь страдальчески покачал головой.  
Припорошенный снегом спуск с холма сразу же взмывал вверх, ведя к главному входу в цитадель на вершине холма Химринг. Фингон оглянулся и поднял руку, давая сигнал отряду, медленно спускающемуся по тропе, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Дав себе волю и заулюлюкав, как кузен Келегорм в разгар его беспутной юности, Фингон отпустил поводья и вихрем взлетел по склону к последнему препятствию.   
Его отряд по-прежнему растянулся цепочкой позади, но героически рвался вперед, чтобы сократить разрыв между ними, а знаменосцы старались побыстрее вскинуть сине-серебряные знамена и флаги. Фингон усмехнулся про себя, забавляясь их беспокойством. «Они что, всерьез верят, что Майтимо нас не узнает?».  
  
Разумеется, их опознали. Тяжелые деревянные врата в крепость быстро распахнулись; свежевыпавший снег замедлил их ход едва ли на секунду. Фингон, первым оказавшись за воротами, спрыгнул с лошади и передал поводья конюшему. Маэдрос, чьи темно-рыжие волосы развевались на суровом ветру то в одну, то в другую сторону, не надел даже плаща, прежде чем широкими шагами двинуться к Фингону через занесенный снегом и полный эльфов и их лошадей двор.  
Улыбка Маэдроса в прямом смысле слова растопила снег, упавший тому на лицо, тогда как у Фингона уже челюсть болела от широкой неудержимой улыбки.  
– Кано, – произнес Маэдрос, заключая его в жаркие обьятия, – что ты делаешь тут в это время года? Вы же застрянете здесь до самой весны.  
– Ты в этом уверен? – уточнил Фингон, широко раскрыв глаза в пародии на невинность.  
– Как в самом себе, плут ты этакий.  
– Жалость-то какая, – смеясь, ответил Фингон. – Что ж, получается, у нас не остается иного выбора, не так ли?


End file.
